


Pack

by PumpkinSparks8616



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hales didn't die in fire, M/M, Magic!Stiles, UA (Universe Alterations)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSparks8616/pseuds/PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You blew my tire out! This would never have happened if I was driving! And now we’re stuck in the middle of the woods in the middle of winter, and it’s getting dark!” Stiles threw his hands up. “You know who that happens to Scott!? People in horror movies!”</p><p>Stiles and Scott get attacked by an Alpha and Scott is bitten before they are saved by some of the Hale Clan. Scott gets accepted into the Hale Pack but the trouble doesn't stop there.</p><p>There are rogue Alpha's going around creating their own miniature army of Betas, and somehow Stiles is caught up in the middle of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

“This is all your fault you know.” Stiles complained.

“Okay, I get it, this is all my fault.” Scott groaned and Stiles glared at him, stupid Scott agreeing with him when he was angry, I mean who could ever stay angry at those puppy dog eyes. “I’ve said sorry.”

“No! I will not forgive you! You hurt my baby!” Stiles gently stroked the hood of his jeep before turning his glare back on Scott.

“It’s just a flat tire, and it’s your fault you don’t have a spare!” Scott threw his hands up in the air. “And the tow truck is on its way.”

“You blew my tire out! This would never have happened if I was driving! And now we’re stuck in the middle of the woods in the middle of winter, and it’s getting dark!” Stiles threw his hands up. “You know who that happens to Scott!? People in horror movies!”

Scott froze suddenly. “Did you hear that?”

“Oh very funny-” Stiles rolled his eyes but Scott grabbed his arm and Stiles stopped dead, he listened for a few seconds and opened his mouth to start complaining again when he heard it.

The loud rustling came from the trees to their left and Stiles jumped.

“Ok now this is ridiculous, it’s going to be a rabbit or something!” He hissed but his hand clasped Scott’s arm just a little bit tighter as the rustling came again, louder this time. “Seriously Scott-”

“Ssh!” Okay, so the rustling was a lot louder than a rabbit. Stiles took a step forward and Scott pulled him. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“I’m going to look.” Stiles whispered.

“What happened to the whole people-in-horror-movie theory?”

“Come on Scott, when has anything interesting ever happened in Beacon Hills! It’s probably just a dog or something…” Scott’s grip loosened slightly and he followed Stiles towards the tree line.

Stiles got his phone from his pocket and shone in through the darkness, he frowned when something glinted back at him. Squinting he held his phone further out trying to make out what it was.

“Stiles.”

“One second.” He took another step forward. The glint disappeared for a moment before reappearing, this time Stiles could see it glowing red. “What the hell…”

One moment there was no sound but the slight rustling they were making, and the next the whole world exploded into motion. Something burst out from behind the trees straight towards them. Stiles shrieked and stumbled backwards but it was too late, the animal was on him. It was huge and black and snarling in his face. He screamed and it growled low in its throat, he could hear Scott shouting something but all of his attention was on the snapping jaws above him.

The jaws froze just above his throat and the creature lowered itself down and seemed to sniff him. He let out what he was sure was a very unmanly scream. Then just as suddenly the creature was off of him and on Scott instead.

Stiles didn’t even stop to think, Scott was his best friend and he was being attacked. Stiles threw himself at the creature pulling fur and skin and anything he could reach but it was too late, the creature had already sunk its teeth into Scott’s side.

“Get off him!” Stiles yelled and the creature let go. Stiles backed away as it stalked towards him once more. Stiles’ eyes were drawn to where Scott was whimpering in pain clutching at his bloodied side. “Oh God… Oh God! Scott!”

The creature snarled and Stiles’ mouth snapped shut. He couldn’t help but think the creature was smirking as it nosed at his throat.

The forest once more burst into motion and three blurs threw themselves at the creature on top of him. It went rolling away snarling and snapping its jaws as it did so. Stiles laid on the ground breathing heavily for a few long moments before he remembered Scott, he crawled over to his best friend his eyes widening at the huge bite mark.

“Oh God! Okay, Scottie! Can you hear me? It’s okay, don’t worry. We’ll get you to the hospital. Okay.” He pressed his hands to Scott’s side and the brunette groaned in pain. Stiles hissed but kept his hands there, he knew pressure was good, pressure was what Scott needed. A hospital, he needed a hospital too, but pressure, he remembered Scott’s mum telling them first aid, pressure.

He jumped as two hands came out of nowhere and gently moved Stiles’ hands out of the way. He stared at them for a long minute before his gaze turned to his own bloodied hands, this was Scott’s blood. His hands were red with blood.

“I think he’s in shock.” A deep voice said and Stiles looked to the owner of the hands now at Scott’s side. If it weren’t for Scott unconscious at his feet he would have stumbled backwards. The man wasn’t human, his features were twisted and distorted and animalistic. Stiles glanced around and saw that the other two people both were the same but even as he watched their features shifted into normality.

“I-I don’t…” He stammered and a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Hey kid, don’t worry okay. My name’s Laura, that’s my Uncle, Peter and that’s my brother Derek. We just need you to stay calm for a minute okay?” Calm? How could he be calm, Scott had just been used as a chew toy by some freaky bear-wolf hybrid and now these three not-humans were telling him to stay calm. He could feel his breath get caught in his throat and his head get lighter as he began to have an attack. He hadn’t had one in years but even through the fog in his mind he couldn’t help thinking this one was justified.

“Kid!” A sharp stinging on his cheek brought him back and now he was staring into the very, very blue eyes of the brother Derek. Wow, he was pretty. Derek took his hand and placed it on his chest, the guy’s heartbeat was stable and calming. “Focus on my breaths; you need to take deep breaths.”

After a few minutes Stiles had stopped panicking enough to breathe without help and he dropped his hand flushing red at how close the guy was still.

“Scott, he needs a hospital.” He croaked out and looked over to his friend, a wave of guilt crashing over him as he realised he had completely forgotten about his best friend.

“No he doesn’t.” The Uncle said and Stiles glared at him before waving his blood covered hands in the air.

“He’s bleeding out! He needs a hospital!” Stiles shouted pushing his way closer to Scot and pushing aside Peter’s hands, he gasped as he felt nothing underneath them but skin. There was no tear, no wound at all. But the blood, there was still so much blood.

“He’s going to wake up soon.” Peter said and when Stiles looked up he realised that the older man wasn’t talking to him but to Laura.

“Okay kid, our house is only five minutes away. Your car has a flat so we’ll have to walk. Once we get there we’ll explain everything okay?” Laura said slowly and Stiles stared at her, in his mind’s eye he could still see the thicker eyebrows, the pronounced cheekbones and the fangs. Oh God the fangs. He felt his breathing pick up again.

“Calm.” His hand was taken again and put on Derek’s chest. This time he had the strength of mind to be embarrassed and he pulled his hand away quickly.

“What the hell are you!?” He demanded stepping protectively over his best friend who had started groaning.

“We’ll explain everything kid, don’t worry. You just need to come with us okay?” Stiles shook his head, a deep set instinct of stranger danger shouting in his head.

“Oh for Christ’s sake!” Stiles felt a bruising pain through his head and the next thing he knew was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr here: http://pumpkinsparks8616.tumblr.com/


End file.
